1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel lift devices and more specifically it relates to a wheel lift system for efficiently lifting and positioning a wheel and tire onto a wheel hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel lift devices have been in use for years. Conventional wheel lift devices are typically comprised of hydraulic/pneumatic bottle jack lifting system that lifts the wheel in position with respect to a wheel hub. Another method of lifting wheels into a desired position with respect to a wheel hub is by manually positioning the wheel with blocks and related objects. Further methods can be found using winches or electric motors that lift a wheel into position. Conventional wheel lift devices are relatively complex and expensive. In addition, conventional wheel lift devices are relatively cumbersome to operate.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently lifting and positioning a wheel and tire onto a wheel hub.
In these respects, the wheel lift system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently lifting and positioning a wheel and tire onto a wheel hub.